


Forbidden Love

by cubhyunjae



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Sejun protects Byungchan, cute and cuddly, they're mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: Sejun is in love with Byungchan, but doesn't think Byungchan would ever love him back considering that Sejun is an incubus and Byungchan is angel. However, Sejun can't see the obvious.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Im Sejun, Do Hanse/Heo Chan, Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik, Jung Subin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Forbidden Love

“Sejunnie hyung! Hanse hyung and I are eating lunch at Seungsik hyung’s house! Are you coming?” Subin bounces around Sejun happily as the flower in his hair glows lightly. 

“Of course I’m coming. I’m best friends with Hanse and Seungsik. Is Seungwoo and them coming also?” Sejun asks running a hand through his deep blue hair. 

“Mmhm! Byungchan hyung is coming!” Subin wiggles his eyebrows as he looks at Sejun who rolls his eyes. 

“Why would I care about him coming?” Sejun blushes lightly before shaking his head. 

“Because you’re gay and he’s cute,” Hanse snorts coming from nowhere as he wraps his arm around Subin’s shoulder. 

“By that means you would have a crush on Subin and Subin would have a crush on you,” Sejun smirks over at the elf who screams. 

“ME?! HAVE A CRUSH ON SUBIN?! SEJUN YOU’RE OFF YOUR ROCKER! You know that Subin is like my little brother!” Hanse smacks Sejun’s shoulder making the incubus snort and shrugs his shoulders. 

“No offence, but I have a crush on someone else,” Subin blushes as he looks at Hanse. 

“You mean that fire breathing mess?” Hanse looks over at Subin and smirks. 

“YEONJUN IS A DRAGON HYBRID YOU RUDE BITCH!” Subin smacks Hanse’s arm as Hanse laughs loudly while Sejun rolls his eyes. 

“Why am I friends with you?” Sejun looks back at the two friends before tripping and falling over someone’s foot. 

A small giggle comes from above the incubus before a hand juts out in front of Sejun’s face. Sejun looks up to see the blonde haired goblin who wiggles his nose and giggles. Sejun takes the male’s hand and stands up with the goblin’s help. 

“Chan you’re the absolute worst,” Sejun rolls his eyes as Chan shrugs. 

“Why are the babies fighting?” Chan looks at the two males laughing and throwing jokes at each other. 

“Subin has a crush on someone that is a dragon hybrid and Hanse called him a fire breathing mess,” Sejun rolls his eyes and laughs. 

“Sounds like them,” Chan shakes his head and looks back at Hanse. 

“You still like him?” Sejun smirks as they walk the halls of their college. 

“Shut up,” Chan blushes and holds his foot making Sejun trip again.

“HEO CHAN!” Sejun screams before standing up and chasing after the male. 

Hanse and Subin look over and giggle as they run after them. The group of four walk out of the college and towards Seungsik’s apartment building. Subin and Hanse shake their heads before they walk inside of Seungsik’s building. 

“So any plans on trying to woo Heo Chan?” Subin smirks over at Hanse who blushes and smacks Subin’s arm, “IT WAS JUST A QUESTION!” 

“Have any plans on wooing the fire hazard?” Hanse grins at Subin who screeches and smacks Hanse’s arm. 

“WILL YOU STOP BEING MEAN TO YEONJUN?!” Subin screeches and waves at Seungsik who stands in the doorway of his apartment, “Hi hyung!” 

“I don’t think Japan heard you. Wanna scream louder?” Seungsik shakes his head before slapping a hand over Subin’s mouth when he goes to scream, “How do you handle them?” Seungsik looks over at Sejun who shrugs and scratches at the base of his horns. 

“Seungsik, babe, are they here?” Seungwoo comes up behind Seungsik and wraps his arms around Seungsik’s waist while smiling. 

“Yeah. Just trying to get Subin to be quiet,” Seungsik chuckles and lets them inside. 

“Is Byungchan here?” Chan tilts his head as he stands in the kitchen while smiling. 

“NO!” Byungchan screams from the bathroom before Chan runs over to the bathroom and pounds on the door, “SEUNGWOO GET THE GREMLIN AWAY!” Byungchan screams out. 

Seungwoo groans in pain before rubbing his ear in pain and walks over to Chan and holds him back, “He won’t get you. You can come out,” Seungwoo tightens his grip around Chan. 

Byunchan cautiously walks out before running to Hanse and Subin and hiding behind them. Seungwoo lets go of Chan before Chan runs over to Byungchan. Byungchan screams and throws Hanse at Chan causing Hanse and Chan to tumble and Hanse to fall on top of Chan. 

“We really have to stop meeting like this Chan,” Hanse looks down at his friend who blushes and hugs Hanse close to his chest. 

“Mooom! They’re being gay again!” Subin looks at Seungsik who rolls his eyes and goes back to cooking. 

“Says the one who wants to play tonsil tennis with fire breath,” Hanse snorts as he continues to snuggle into Chan. 

“Yeonjun hasn’t hurt you ever! Why are you so mean to him?” Subin whines before looking at Seungwoo who shrugs and looks at Sejun. 

“It’s Hanse. Do you really expect anything less?” Sejun shrugs and sits next to Byungchan before resting his head on Byungchan’s shoulder, “Hey bub. How was your test in chemistry?” 

“Terrible. Professor Choi gave us several questions that she never even went over!” Byungchan sighs and looks at his hands. 

“You always work ahead though,” Sejun looks up at the angel who sighs and nods. 

“Yeah I know, but not everyone works ahead like I do! Which means that those students didn’t know what was going on! It’s not fair to them! Its freaking stupid!” Byungchan pouts and huffs as he plays with the holes in his jeans. 

“Did he just say freaking? I know for a fact that he didn’t just say that. Does he not swear?” Hanse looks at Subin who shrugs. 

“I mean he’s an angel. They don’t do anything fun,” Subin smirks at Hanse who nods in confirmation making Byungchan pout and look down in embarrassment. 

Sejun growls and storms towards the two, “Just because Byungchan believes in different things than you do and doesn’t say the things you say doesn’t mean he’s any less of a cool ass person and knows how to have fun,” Sejun glares at the nymph and elf who cower in fear behind Chan. 

Byungchan blushes and walks over to Sejun before holding his arm, “It’s okay. I’m used to how they act. I know they don’t mean it Sejunnie,” Byungchan nuzzles Sejun while looking at Subin and Hanse. 

“Subin, Hanse, go apologize to Byungchan. Sejun, stop scaring the babies,” Seungwoo looks at the three. 

Sejun sighs and sits down on the couch facing the kitchen, “I’m not saying sorry.” 

“No one asked you too, twit,” Chan snorts and sits on the couch next to Sejun. 

“Asshat,” Sejun knocks his horn into the side of Chan’s head.

“I’m sorry Byungchan,” Hanse pouts as he looks up at the taller. 

“I’m sorry too hyung,” Subin looks at the older with a pout. 

“It’s okay bubs! I know you don’t mean it!” Byungchan smiles brightly at the two before hugging them both. 

Sejun watches the three males giggle and talk about the test in their shared class. Sejun smiles at Byungchan when he looks over at Sejun. Byungchan giggles softly before turning to look back at Hanse and Subin. 

“I think if you stare at him any longer you might just stare holes into the poor boy’s head,” Chan smirks before Sejun glares at the male and flicks his forehead. 

“Sejun, stop hurting Chan. Lunch is ready!” Seungsik smiles and brings the food to the table with Seungwoo trailing behind him like a lost puppy. 

“He deserves it,” Sejun glares at Chan who sticks his tongue out then sits down at the table. 

“I don’t care who deserves it or not. This is my apartment. I can and will kick you out. I’ve done it to my own boyfriend before,” Seungsik smirks and looks at his boyfriend who blushes a deep red and looks away. 

“Anyways,” Hanse sits down and drags Subin and Byungchan to sit next to him, “Thank you Seungsik hyung for making lunch!” 

“You’re welcome Hanse,” Seungsik smiles and hands everyone bowls while smiling.

The group begins to eat their lunch in peace with minimum conflict except for Sejun and Chan constantly trying to expose the others' crushes. Hanse finishes his food before looking at the time and choking on his saliva. He quickly stands up and puts his bowl into the sink. 

“I’m so sorry Seungsik! I love you, but I’m gonna be late to Comp Lit!” Hanse runs over to the group and hugs them before kissing Chan’s cheek and then leaving the room in a hurry. 

Chan sits in shock before looking over at Subin, “Did that just happen?” Chan mumbles and brushes his fingers over his cheek and feels the lip gloss on his cheek, “Do Hanse just kissed my cheek.” 

“Oh my god. HEO CHAN?! DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HANSE?!” Subin screams in excitement. 

“You didn’t know?” Byungchan tilts his head in question while looking at Subin who was practically vibrating with excitement. 

“He has his head up Hanse and Yeonjun’s ass. Of course he didn’t know,” Sejun snorts and screams when a thorn shoots past his head. 

“In all seriousness, Chan you’ve had a crush on him since grade school. You really should tell him,” Seungwoo looks at Chan who snaps his head towards Seungwoo in alarm. 

“Tell him? Listen not everyone can have the cute vampire and werewolf cliche like you and Seungsik have hyung. I’ve had a crush on him for over ten years and he hasn’t noticed. I’m sure I can go the rest of my life and just be content with seeing him happy,” Chan runs a hand through his hair before shaking slightly from anxiety, “I don’t think I could ever tell him. The chance of losing Hanse is too high and I can’t lose him.” Chan looks up at the group. 

Byungchan frowns and walks to Chan before wrapping his arms around Chan, “Hey it’ll be okay. No one is forcing you to tell him. If you don’t want to tell him, you don’t have to. Just be careful okay? I don’t want you to get stuck and not be able to be happy,” Byungchan frowns and holds him close to his chest. 

“I think you should tell him,” Subin smiles at Chan only to be glared at by Byungchan and Seungsik, “Or him and Hanse both can live in denial like they haven’t been in love with each other since their kiss in grade school that Seungwoo dared them to do,” Subin plays with his nail polish. 

“What?” Chan looks at Subin, “WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!” Chan screeches and looks at Subin. 

“Hanse has liked you just as long as you’ve liked him. He’s just been scared because he thought you liked Sejun,” Subin giggles softly and looks at Chan. 

“Ew god no. I do not like Sejun, no offence,” Chan looks at Sejun before standing up and putting his bowl in the sink, “Oh my god. I’m gonna go get him his favorite drink and snacks. Oh my god, I’m gonna confess to Hanse. Subin I owe you one,” Chan waves at the group before leaving Seungsik’s apartment. 

“What selfish reason do you have for outing Hanse?” Seungwoo smirks at Subin who bats his eyes innocently. 

“What do you mean hyung?” Subin smiles brightly and giggles softly, “Yeonjun has been wanting to take me on a date for weeks but I haven’t been able to because Hanse has been crying to me about Chan being head over heels in love with Sejun which I knew was complete bullshit,” Subin rolls his eyes before opening his eyes wide while looking at Sejun who glares at Subin. 

“And why is that bullshit? You already said you didn’t know Chan liked Hanse,” Seungsik smirks while looking over at the incubus. 

“B-Because Sejun is an incubus and he doesn’t mix well with Chan to begin with. Is it hot in here or am I just going crazy? I think I should head to my next class,” Subin quickly finishes his food before walking over and putting his bowl in the sink, “See you guys!” Subin walks out of the apartment. 

“I’m gonna kill him,” Sejun mumbles under his breath before standing up and putting his bowl in the sink, “I’ll come over tomorrow and clean the apartment while you’re gone,” Sejun nods towards Seungsik and Seungwoo before storming out of the apartment. 

“He’s so cute,” Byungchan sighs dreamily while looking at the door and smiling.

“Your crush on Sejun is so weird,” Seungwoo chuckles and finishes his food, “Come help me clean up.” 

“Yeah yeah,” Byungchan pouts and walks over to the sink with Seungwoo. 

\---------

“Jung Subin!” Sejun growls as he catches up to the younger.

“Listen! I’m sorry! I wasn’t even thinking about it. It’s not like Byungchan knows!” Subin smiles nervously. 

“Yeah but he almost did! Hanse and Chan can work out. Byungchan and I can't work out. It’s literally something that demons and angels are taught from birth. Never fall in love with the opposite species. Even if he did like me back there’s no way in hell we could ever work out,” Sejun looks at Subin sadly before sighing and shaking his head, “Please keep that between just us. You can’t even tell Yeonjun,” Sejun looks at Subin who hugs Sejun and nods. 

“I’m sorry hyung. I hope you can find someone,” Subin smiles at Sejun before walking out of the apartment building and running over to Yeonjun, “Hi bub,” Subin grins and hugs him. 

“Hi Subinnie,” Yeonjun nuzzles into Subin before holding his hand, “I know you just ate but do you want to go get some ice cream?” 

“Yes please,” Subin smiles softly before lacing their fingers and walking off with him. 

Sejun smiles at Subin before sighing and shaking his head, he really needed to get over Byungchan and fast. 

\--------

It’s been a week and a half since their lunch at Seungsik’s, Hanse and Chan are attached at the hip and more vomit inducing than ever. Yeonjun has now been introduced to the friend group and hangs out with them quite often. Seungsik and Seungwoo are still the same cheesy and cliche couple as before. Everything was pretty normal, except for the incubus who hasn’t slept properly in weeks and just needs a caffeine boost but can’t with Hanse and Chan not shutting up. 

“I’m just saying! Kuhn would be a good option for Sejun to go on a date with!” Chan looks over at Hanse who rolls his eyes. 

“Kuhn is a snake hybrid, anytime Sejun brings Kuhn around Byungchan is gonna flip!” Hanse groans and shakes his head. 

“Hey Sejun,” the barista, who just so happens to be Kuhn smiles at the incubus. 

“Hey Kuhn. Can I get my usual please and anything to shut these two up?” Sejun sighs and shakes his head while looking over at the couple. 

“Sure thing. Also, I hope you know you don’t have to go on a date with me,” Kuhn winks and starts to make Sejun’s coffee. 

“Trust me I know. They’re just tired of seeing me single,” Sejun chuckles and leans against the counter while watching Kuhn then smirks, “Your muffins are burning.” 

“Fuck!” Kuhn shouts before running into the back and taking the muffins out of the oven, “God dammit. You want these?” Kuhn asks Sejun who nods his head and grins. 

“See they’d be cute together!” Chan looks over at Hanse who just smiles and kisses Chan’s cheek. 

“Whatever you say babe,” Hanse snuggles into Chan’s neck. 

“Oh for the love of god,” Sejun mumbles under his breath and shakes his head, “Hey Kuhn. That date you offered,” Sejun looks at him, “I’ll take you up on that date.” 

Kuhn raises his eyebrow before nodding his head and smiling, “Sweet! My shift ends at four. Pick me up then?” Kuhn grins and hands Sejun three drinks and the box of muffins. 

“See you then,” Sejun leans over to kiss Kuhn’s cheek before whispering, “Thank you.” 

“Of course,” Kuhn smiles and walks off to take another person’s order. 

Sejun walks over to the two love birds and shakes his head as he hands them their drinks, “Come on. We promised Seungwoo we would have lunch in the park with him and the others,” Sejun smiles and walks out of the cafe with Chan and Hanse in tow. 

“So, I see you’re going on a date with Kuhn,” Chan smirks and nudges Hanse who shakes his head and sips his coffee. 

“Yeah, he’s been asking for a while,” Sejun easily lies before walking over to the park to see the boys already there. 

Byungchan’s eyes light up at the sight of Sejun and smiles brightly at his best friend. Sejun sits next to Byungchan and grins before setting the box of muffins down. 

“What’s for lunch?” Hanse asks and tilts his head at Seungwoo. 

“Food preferably,” Yeonjun smirks over at Hanse who glares at the dragon. 

“Will you two stop fighting? It's not even been two minutes,” Subin rolls his eyes and nuzzles into Yeonjun, “Seungwoo and Seungsik made sandwiches,” Subin smiles brightly at the group. 

“I brought slightly burnt muffins from the cafe,” Sejun opens the muffin box and smiles. 

“Kuhn burnt the muffins again?” Seungsik shakes his head and puts out the sandwiches before taking a muffin. 

“Not his fault,” Sejun snorts and takes one of the sandwiches, “How’s school been for everyone?” Sejun scratches at the base of his horn then takes a bite of his food. 

“Subin and I are almost finished with our bio project thank god,” Yeonjun shakes his head and looks over at Subin who nods. 

“I’m almost finished with my song for music production. Seungwoo helped me with vocals and raps,” Hanse blushes and looks down at his hands.

“It’s so good. You guys are going to love it. He did such a good job,” Seungwoo smiles brightly at Hanse who blushes more and nods, “But besides that, I’m working on my comp lit paper,” Seungwoo nods his head and smiles. 

“I aced my chem test and my chem lab,” Byungchan smiles shyly and grabs a muffin. 

“I’m glad! I told you you’d do good!” Sejun smiles and lays his head on Byungchan’s shoulder. 

“I finished up my project for my vocal class. I sent it in today so I’m kind of nervous, but I also have high hopes,” Seungsik smiles as he eats his sandwich. 

“Seungsik hyung! You’re gonna ace that project I know it!” Sejun grins at his older friend who grins back at Sejun. 

“I’ve been studying for my music theory test tomorrow, but I’m confident that I’ll do good,” Chan smiles and eats his muffin happily. 

“You’re gonna do good. You’re so smart and you’ve been studying like crazy,” Sejun nods his head at Chan who smiles and nods. 

“He’s nervous. He doesn’t wanna talk about school,” Subin mumbles to Yeonjun who nods his head. 

“I literally asked about school?” Sejun tilts his head in confusion at the two. 

“You asked so that everyone would talk about their school lives and we would forget to ask you with your praises,” Subin giggles as Sejun blushes and looks away. 

“I aced my calculus test and my creative writing assignment,” Sejun mumbles the last part. 

“What was it about?” Seungsik smiles brightly as he finishes his food. 

“M-My first l-love,” Sejun blushes more and looks down. 

“Speaking of Sejun’s love life, someone has a date with Kuhn today,” Chan giggles and looks at Sejun. 

“What? A date? With Kuhn?” Seungwoo asks Sejun who nods his head and looks at his feet suddenly not hungry. 

“I thought you had a crush on Byung-” Subin slaps a hand over his mouth as Sejun’s eyes fill with shock and tears.

“W-What?” Byungchan looks over at Sejun who stands up and glares at Subin. 

“You promised me Jung Subin!” Sejun wipes his eyes and immediately runs off towards the cafe.   
Sejun walks inside the cafe and over to Kuhn who tilts his head in confusion. 

“What’s wrong bub?” Kuhn asks Sejun before the male looks up, tears streaming down his face, “Oh Sejun, come in the back,” Kuhn frowns and pulls Sejun into the employee’s room in the cafe. 

“He knows. He fucking knows now!” Sejun cries and holds his knees to his chest. 

“Byungchan?” Kuhn looks at Sejun who wipes his eyes and nods, “Hey it’ll be okay bub,” Kuhn hugs Sejun and kisses the top of his head, “I have to go help customers, but help yourself to the food back here. I’ll make you a drink when it’s not so busy,” Kuhn smiles and Sejun shakily goes to pull his wallet out when Kuhn flicks his hand, “I got it,” Kuhn winks before disappearing to the front counter. 

Sejun pulls out his phone to see messages from all of his friends. He goes to shut his phone off when Seungsik calls him. Sejun sniffles and answers the phone while wiping his eyes. 

“Hello?” Sejun’s voice wavers as he answers to his friend’s call. 

“Don’t hang up please,” Seungsik sighs through the phone, “Do you want to stay at my apartment for a little bit? We won’t schedule any gatherings at my place. I know it’ll be hard since you two share a dorm,” Seungsik hums gently to try and calm Sejun down. 

“C-Can I?” Sejun hiccups through the phone and begins to tug at his horns, “I don’t know how to get my clothes.” 

“Seungwoo is already over there getting some stuff for you. When is Kuhn off of work, cause I assume you’re staying there until he’s off,” Seungsik’s voice is soft and quiet to try and keep from upsetting Sejun further. 

“He’s off at four. I’m gonna see if he still wants to get dinner together and then I’ll come over. Can you make sure Seungwoo gets my laptop and charger from underneath Byungchan’s bed? Also if he can get that little stuffed animal Byungchan won me,” Sejun wipes his eyes and looks away from the store front when he sees Subin. 

“I can for sure Sejun. Please call me when you’re headed over okay? I’ll make us some hot chocolate and you can cuddle in between Seungwoo and I,” Seungsik’s laugh is quiet and airy, but it brings a smile to his face. 

“You’re the best Seungsik hyung. I promise I’ll call. I love you,” Sejun hums into the phone before hanging up when Seungsik told him he loved him too. 

Sejun slips his phone into his hoodie pocket before looking up when a cup is set in front of him. 

“Can we talk?” Subin looks at Sejun who bites at his lip and nods his head, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for that to happen. It just slipped out of my mouth and I wasn’t even thinking.” 

“You know that creative writing assignment I had? The one I had about my first love?” Sejun takes a sip of his coffee and looks up at Subin.

“The one you told us about at lunch?” Subin looks over at Sejun and nods his head. 

“I wrote it for Byungchan. It was my confession to him. I was going to tell him when it got graded. All of my creative writing pieces have all been about my love for him. I was going to tell him over our weekly dinner date, but it’s okay,” Sejun smiles over at Subin and grabs Subin’s hand to hold. 

“I’m so sorry. I ruined everything for you,” Subin sniffles and looks over at Sejun. 

“Don’t be sorry. It actually helps me. Now I have a reason to avoid him until our weekly dinner date,” Sejun grins and hugs Subin tightly, “I’m sorry for putting this all on you,” Sejun kisses Subin’s forehead. 

“You’re still gonna go on your weekly dinner date?” Subin tilts his head in confusion. 

“Of course I am. Byungchan and I made a promise that no matter what happens we have to have our weekly dinner date. We made that promise in primary school,” Sejun laughs softly and winks at Subin who blushes a light shade of red and hugs Sejun tightly. 

“I have to go, but please text me. I love you Sejunnie hyung,” Subin hugs Sejun and kisses his forehead before leaving the cafe. 

Sejun grabs a muffin from the counter before curling up using Kuhn’s jacket as a pillow to take a nap until Kuhn is off of work. 

\-----------

Sejun groans when he feels someone shaking him. Sejun looks up at Kuhn and blushes lightly seeing the snake hybrid hovering over him. Kuhn winks at him and helps him stand up before chuckling softly. 

“You hungry? The restaurant next door is still open. I know Byungchan is working, but do you want to go?” Kuhn tilts his head and sticks his tongue out at Sejun who pokes his tongue and laughs. 

“Let’s go,” Sejun giggles and stands up with the help of Kuhn and puts Kuhn’s hoodie on. 

Kuhn takes Sejun out of the cafe before waving at Hwanhee and Dongyeol and taking Sejun to the restaurant next door. Sejun looks over at Byungchan and blushes a deep red seeing him. The host takes them to a table and gets their drinks. Byungchan walks over with their drinks and bites his lip. 

“Are you two on a date?” Byungchan asks and opens his notepad to begin writing down Sejun’s order that he knows by heart. 

“No. We’re just having dinner,” Sejun blushes more and looks away from Byungchan. 

“O-Oh. Okay. Do you want your usual Junnie?” Byungchan asks already knowing that he would say yes. 

“Yeah,” Sejun looks up at Byungchan and blushes even more seeing him. 

“What can I get for you?” Byungchan turns to Kuhn and shrieks seeing the males forked tongue, “Sorry,” Byungchan shyly looks away from Kuhn. 

“It’s okay. I forgot you’re scared of snakes. Can I get the tteokbokki special please?” Kuhn smiles at Byungchan. 

“Yeah of course,” Byungchan smiles and writes it down, “I’ll go put those in for you,” Byungchan smiles at the two before smirking and winking at Sejun then leaves to put the orders in. 

Sejun’s face turns a deep red as he looks at Kuhn then hides his face in his hands, “Why did he do that? Why in the fuck would he do that? I’m gonna break his knees,” Sejun whines and shakes his head. 

“Shut up, he likes you too,” Kuhn snorts and sips his drink then screeching when Sejun throws an ice cube at him. 

The two begin to argue about the cafe and Byungchan’s feelings for Sejun. Kuhn’s shirt now had several wet spots from Sejun throwing ice at him. Sejun screeches when Byungchan sets his food on the table happily. 

“I thought angels were supposed to be scared of demons not the other way around,” Byungchan giggles and looks at Sejun happily, “Also you know they lifted that stupid intermingling ban right?” Byungchan smirks and leans in close to Sejun, “Should’ve just told me you wanted to climb me like a tree,” Byungchan kisses Sejun’s neck before leaving the table.

Kuhn smirks as he begins to eat his food while Sejun sits frozen and unsure of what to do. Sejun slowly picks up his fork before dropping it on the table when the events of three minutes ago finally sink in. Sejun picks up an ice cube and throws it at Kuhn who chokes on his food in confusion. 

“Bitch?” Kuhn looks at him confused. 

“That didn’t happen. That didn’t just happen. That did not just fucking happen. KUHN THAT DIDN’T JUST HAPPEN!” Sejun freaks out before shoving his food in his mouth. 

“I’m sorry, but it did,” Kuhn laughs and continues to eat his food. 

“Hurry up! I’ll pay! I need to leave though!” Sejun quickly finishes his food and groans in pain before putting cash on the table. 

Kuhn laughs and finishes his food before standing up with Sejun and walking towards the exit of the restaurant only to be stopped by Byungchan. 

“Our weekly dinner date is still happening next week, even if you ignore me until then,” Byungchan smirks and winks before letting go of Sejun, “Oh, and before you go Sejun,” Byungchan pulls the demon close and presses a kiss to his lips. 

Byungchan giggles and pulls away before leaving the two to themselves. Sejun drags Kuhn out of the restaurant before hugging him and screaming into his neck. Kuhn laughs and hugs Sejun back while smiling brightly. Sejun pulls away and glares at the male who shrugs. 

“Want me to walk you home?” Kuhn tilts his head and smiles at Sejun. 

“No thanks. I’m staying at Seungsik’s apartment and it’s in the opposite direction of your apartment. I’ll text you when I get there!” Sejun hugs Kuhn and waves before walking off and calling Seungsik. 

“Hey hun? Are you headed here?” Seungwoo’s voice is heard on the other line. 

“Seungsik in the shower?” Sejun asks and hums, “Yeah I’m headed over.” 

“Yeah he’ll be out soon. I’ll start the water for you two then wait outside for you,” Seungwoo hums and a loud pop is heard and quiet curses from Seungwoo. 

“Wait, was that your knee?” Sejun laughs as he walks towards Seungsik’s apartment. 

“Please do not talk about my knees like this. They hurt!” Seungwoo whines through the phone causing Sejun to snort. 

“Maybe don’t get on your knees for Seungsik all the time then?” Sejun smirks and laughs when Seungwoo chokes on his saliva. 

“WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?” Seungwoo screeches making Sejun pull the phone away from his ear. 

“Because it’s the truth? Do you know how many times Byungchan and I have walked in on you on your knees?” Sejun laughs and shakes his head. 

“You’re the worst. How Byungchan likes you is a mystery to me,” Seungwoo mumbles as the sound of a teapot is put on the stove, “Are you almost here?” 

“Pretty close yeah. You better hurry up or I’ll walk into that house and suck Seungsik for you,” Sejun laughs as Seungwoo screeches again. 

“STOP TALKING ABOUT MY BOYFRIEND’S DICK!” Seungwoo screams into the phone before Sejun hears the sound of Seungwoo running. 

“Fine fine,” Sejun laughs and looks up at the sky, “It’s gonna rain soon,” Sejun hums softly and clicks his tongue, “I can feel it in my horns.” 

“You’re an idiot. I’m outside,” Seungwoo snorts causing Sejun to scoff and scratch at the base of his horn. 

“How rude,” Sejun walks over to Seungwoo before hanging his phone up, “I’ll have you know my horns are almost ninety percent accurate,” Sejun grins at Seungwoo who rolls his eyes and enters the code to get inside the apartment. 

“Almost being the keyword there,” Seungwoo chuckles and walks inside with Sejun.

“And I will almost steal your boyfriend!” Sejun laughs as Seungwoo glares at Sejun before they walk inside Seungsik’s apartment. 

“Hi boys! Sejun your laptop and phone charger are all plugged in! I’ve got your blankets on the guest bed and I’ve got all your clothes on the bedside table. I’m making hot chocolate right now!” Seungsik smiles and hugs Sejun, “How are you doing bud?” 

“Great actually,” Sejun smiles softly at Seungsik as he hugs him before going into the guest room and putting his phone on the charger. 

“Pardon? Care to run that by me again? You ran off from lunch crying and now you’re good?” Seungsik raises his eyebrow in confusion at Sejun who walks into the living room with his pajamas on. 

“Yeah! So I went to the restaurant with Kuhn, you know the one that Byungchan works at?” Sejun tilts his head as he holds the stuffed bunny in his lap. 

“Yes I know where he works at Sejun,” Seungsik shakes his head and hands a mug to Sejun and Seungwoo. 

“Well Kuhn and I went there for dinner and Byungchan ended up being our server. He was kind of upset at first but when he found out we weren’t on a date he was like a whole different person. When he came back with our food he told me I should have told him I wanted to climb him like a tree and then he kissed my neck? I was so confused and shocked that I shoveled my food in my mouth at an alarming rate. Then when Kuhn and I went to leave, he stopped me and told me that our weekly dinner date is happening no matter what. Then this bitch has the audacity, the AUDACITY, to kiss me!” Sejun’s eyes are wide, his breath is labored, and his face dusted pink by the end of his spiel. 

“So I’m hearing a whole lot of, yes go fuck Byungchan?” Seungsik asks as he sips his hot chocolate. 

“WRONG! I still have to get my paper graded, and then when it’s graded I’ll give all my creative writing assignments to Byungchan at our weekly dinner date! Then we’ll kiss and be boyfriends. It’s simple,” Sejun grins and sips his hot chocolate while cuddling his bunny plush. 

“So you’re staying with us for a week basically?” Seungwoo tilts his head and looks at Sejun. 

“I’m a hard sleeper. I won’t hear you two fucking,” Sejun smirks as Seungwoo blushes and Seungsik rolls his eyes, “I also have headphones in from like eight at night until I wake up,” Sejun snuggles in between Sejun and Seungwoo. 

“Seungwoo can’t do much this week anyways,” Seungsik grins over at his boyfriend who pouts and looks away.

“What why?” Sejun tilts his head before taking a sip of his hot chocolate. 

“I have pack duties this coming week that I have to deal with. Pretty sure Bin would have my head if I didn’t go help out,” Seungwoo pouts and snuggles into the two boys happily.

“Moon Bin? He’s scary as hell sometimes,” Sejun shudders and snuggles into his two best friends before finishing his hot chocolate, “Do you guys care if I go to bed? I know it’s early but I didn’t sleep much last night.” 

“Go ahead bub. I probably won’t be here when you wake up,” Seungwoo hugs Sejun tightly. 

“I’ll have breakfast made for you. I don’t know if I’ll be here either,” Seungsik smiles at the younger who nods his head and hugs Seungsik and Seungwoo at the same time. 

“I love you both. Goodnight!” Sejun jumps up and puts his mug in the sink before taking his bunny into the guest room.

Sejun puts his headphones in after opening up his laptop and turning on his sleep playlist. He slips under the covers before falling asleep with a smile gracing his lips.

\-------------

A week has passed and the day marks Sejun and Byungchan’s weekly dinner date. Sejun nervously sits on his and Byungchan’s couch as he waits for Byungchan to come home from getting their food. Sejun had come back to the dorm the night before, but still continued to ignore Byungchan which Byungchan knew would happen. Sejun grips the folder in his hand that contains all of his feelings for Byungchan since he ever knew what he felt towards Byungchan. Sejun puffs his cheeks out, his anxiety spiking as he hears Byungchan open the door to their dorm. Sejun shakes as he stands up and helps Byungchan with their food. He sets it on the coffee table and looks up at Byungchan who immediately coos and wipes at the tears that Sejun didn’t even know he had. 

“Baby don’t cry,” Byungchan pulls Sejun close who buries his head in Byungchan’s neck and hugs him tightly. 

“I missed you so much,” Sejun breathes in Byungchan’s cologne that he had missed so much. 

“I missed you too. Let’s eat and then we can look at that folder,” Byungchan smiles and sits down on the couch with Sejun. 

Sejun nods his head before he starts to eat his dinner. Byungchan grins, exposing those dimples that Sejun loved to look at. Sejun smiles at the sight of his best friend smiling before blushing and going back to eating. Byungchan giggles as he eats his food and pokes Sejun’s red cheek. Sejun whines in protest before continuing to eat his food happily. 

“You’re so cute!” Byungchan giggles as he winks at Sejun who blushes and punches Byungchan’s side lightly. 

“Am not! You are!” Sejun blushes and continues to eat his food.

Byungchan smiles and continues to eat until his food is gone. He lays his head on Sejun’s shoulder while Sejun eats. Sejun hums softly and finishes eating before he blushes and looks over at Byungchan. Byungchan smiles at him and snuggles into his best friend’s side then looks over at the folder next to Sejun. 

“Please don’t read them out loud,” Sejun mumbles and shyly hands the folder to Byungchan, “You need to read them in the order that they’re in the folder,” Sejun blushes and stands up to clean up their dinner mess as Byungchan begins reading Sejun’s papers. 

“To my first love,” Byungchan mumbles to himself and begins reading the paper. 

Byungchan couldn’t believe what he was reading. Memories from when Sejun and him were younger. All of the countless times Byungchan has helped Sejun which made Sejun fall even more in love with Byungchan. Byungchan could still see the tear stains on the paper where the lines on the paper had distorted. Byungchan’s eyes fill with tears as he switches to the next paper. This one was a simple poem that still left Byungchan speechless at how much love Sejun put into the words. Byungchan read through the last three papers, Byungchan adding his own tears stains to some of the papers. He puts the papers in the folder and hugs the folder close to his chest. Sejun moves the folder from the younger’s chest before sitting in his lap and hugging him tightly. Byungchan hugs the older back as he lets out a quiet sob causing the older to sit up and wipe his tears away, Sejun’s own eyes welling with tears. 

“You truly love me that much?” Byungchan looks down at Sejun and wipes his tears, a smile on his face. 

“Of course I do. I’ve always loved you Choi Byungchan. Ever since I knew what crushes were and I knew what those feelings were, my heart has only belonged to you,” Sejun looks up at Byungchan who wipes Sejun’s tears away. 

“Lim Sejun, I’ve always loved you too. All those times when I was being nice? I was doing it because I loved you. Sejun you could ask me to do just about anything and I would do it because I love you,” Byungchan smiles at Sejun, “Be mine? For now and forever?” Byungchan smiles at Sejun. 

“You’re so cheesy,” Sejun laughs and wipes his eyes from tears before nodding, “Of course Byungchan. Of course,” Sejun hugs Byungchan tightly and buries his face in his neck. 

Byungchan holds the shorter male close to his chest before pulling up his face, “I love you Sejun.” 

“And I love you Byungchan,” he presses his lips to Byungchan’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this!


End file.
